Ils faisaient bien la paire
by lasurvolte
Summary: Kirua se réveille. Plusieurs fois. Plusieurs nuits. Avec une seule envie, celle d'être plus proche de Gon.


**Titre :** Ils faisaient bien la paire.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** HunterxHunter ne m'appartient pas

 **Pairing :** Kiruon

* * *

La première fois, Kirua se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Il n'avait rien calculé, il n'y avait même pas pensé avant, mais il avait soudainement vraiment besoin d'être proche de Gon. Proche comment ? Il n'en savait rien. Il verrait bien une fois qu'il serait prêt de lui. Il avança près du lit de son ami et s'avança encore, et encore et ce n'était jamais suffisant, parce que Gon lui paraissait toujours trop loin. Alors Kirua se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de _le toucher._ Faire quelque chose comme enfouir sa main dans ses cheveux, ou caresser sa joue. Et c'était vraiment étrange mais Kirua n'avait pas envie d'analyser tout ça, même si analyser c'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Il voulait juste… Se laisser aller. Assit sur le lit, tout prêt de Gon, il leva la main vers lui et quand elle fut vraiment proche de son visage, Gon ouvrit les yeux. Kirua recula instinctivement. S'il s'était réveillé c'était sûrement à cause de l'entraînement de Biscke qui leur avait appris à rester vigilant même pendant leur sommeil. Gon l'avait senti et avait ouvert les yeux.

Gon se redressa dans son lit, l'air à moitié endormi, il se frotta les yeux et bailla avec le poing sur la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kirua ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Kirua réagit en grinçant des dents et en grommelant :

\- N'importe quoi ! Comme si j'allais venir vers toi après un cauchemar ! Tu hallucines !

Gon leva ses sourcils d'étonnement alors que Kirua continuait sa diatribe râleuse en rejoignant son lit. Gon ne put pas lui demander _« tu voulais quoi alors ? »,_ parce que Kirua se recoucha, sur le côté, lui tournant le dos.

Kirua serra ses bras autour de lui en guise de protection. Il avait juste eu un instant de faiblesse ça n'arriverait plus. Des cauchemars vraiment ? Pfff ! Kirua n'avait jamais eu besoin de réconfort après un cauchemar et pourtant il en faisait souvent. Avant surtout sur les tortures qu'il subissait dans sa famille. Maintenant c'était plutôt à propos de Gon, dans ses rêves son meilleur ami mourrait et Kirua était incapable de le protéger. Ça avait le don de lui serrer le cœur et de le réveiller avec des sueurs.

Kirua se rendormit avec une sensation de manque qui ne le quitta plus.

La deuxième fois, Kirua voulut se montrer plus malin. Il s'approcha de Gon le plus doucement possible, facile avec ses facultés d'assassin. Puis quand il fut vraiment près, il fit disparaître son aura avec le Zetsu, persuadé que Gon ne pourrait pas le sentir ainsi et qu'il pourrait faire... Ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

Son meilleur ami se réveilla en sursaut. Gon se redressa immédiatement et attrapa les bras de Kirua en le voyant, l'air complètement hagard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kirua.

\- Ton aura a disparu tout à coup, sans raison. Ça m'a inquiété.

Kirua fronça les sourcils alors que Gon continuait :

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses.

Son honnêteté était désarmante pour Kirua, qui détourna les yeux à toute vitesse et sentit ses joues rougir.

\- Ne dis pas des choses aussi gênante, idiot ! Je ne suis pas prêt de disparaître !

Gon eut un grand sourire rassuré et lumineux. Il acquiesça :

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je retourne me coucher.

Gon le laissa faire sans lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Kirua rejoignit son lit. Il ne pourrait donc pas utiliser le Zetsu pour tromper Gon. Il devrait trouver une autre solution.

La troisième fois, Gon était assommé de fatigue après un combat particulièrement éprouvant qui l'avait vidé de son Nen. Kirua s'approcha et Gon ne se réveilla pas du tout. Kirua poussa un long soupir et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas profiter de la faiblesse de son ami, que les choses ne fonctionnaient pas comme ça. Si Gon ne pouvait même pas se réveiller, Kirua n'abuserait pas de son sommeil. À la place il s'allongea près de Gon et veilla sur lui, protecteur. Gon dormait la bouche grande ouverte, et ronflait doucement, Kirua eut un fin sourire en le regardant et en pensant des trucs bizarres comme _« il est mignon »_. Au petit matin, Kirua n'avait pas du tout dormi mais se leva quand même sans se plaindre, ni montrer de signes de fatigue.

La quatrième fois, Gon allait bien, il dormait calmement alors que Kirua n'arrivait pas à dormir lui. Il pensait à Gon. Il pensait à Gon réveillé et à Gon en train de dormir, il pensait à tous ses moments partagés avec Gon, à son sourire, à leurs chamailleries, à leurs jeux, à leur entraînement. S'il s'endormait maintenant, il rêverait sans doute de Gon, et pas forcément quelque chose de positif. Il pouvait le sentir, l'imaginer, voir Gon en train de mourir alors que lui ne pouvait rien faire. C'était sa hantise. Son cauchemar. Kirua se releva, la respiration un peu saccadée et se tourna vers Gon qui était toujours tranquillement endormi. Kirua s'apaisa et s'approcha de son meilleur ami, très près, trop près. Gon ouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur son lit.

\- Kirua ?

Kirua lâcha prise et colla son front contre celui de Gon :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais si j'avais fait un cauchemar hein ?

Gon regarda Kirua un moment, assez longtemps pour que le cœur du garçon batte vite dans sa poitrine. Trop vite. Trop fort pour que Gon ne l'entende pas. Et pourtant, impossible de le calmer. Un fin sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Gon puis il tendit ses bras pour les refermer sur Kirua qui écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Gon tapota doucement son dos :

\- Ça va aller Kirua, je suis là.

Kirua resta un moment figé, avant de se laisse faire par l'étreinte, de sourire à son tour et de ferme les yeux. Il posa doucement ses mains sur le dos de Gon et émit un petit « hm » d'acquiescement.

Le lendemain matin, Biscuit les retrouva endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Gon tenant Kirua d'une main tandis que celui-ci était recroquevillé comme un chat contre sa poitrine. Elle eut un sourire tendre en observant les deux garçons. Décidemment, ils faisaient bien la paire.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voici mon premier Kiruon, je suis un peu stressée, mais dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. C'est vraiment super léger mais c'est aussi un peu comme ça que je les imagine, tout en douceur.


End file.
